Mudbloods and Muggles
by Ginny Jake
Summary: My friend, Matt, and I go to Hogwarts... not too original, but what about the fact that Matt hasn't read a single hp book? H/G and R/H. *discontinued for now*
1. The Meeting

Muggles and Mudbloods  
By Ginavere  
  
A/N: I haven't gotten to the movie theatre yet (otherwise you wouldn't be reading this), but I'll see the movie eventually. Probably tomorrow; besides whoes crazy enough to go see it opening night? My sister for one... grr... I wish I could be there. Notice that my character never actually gets to the movie. Matt is a real person and is crazy about Star Wars.   
  
I: I missed the movie, but I think that's okay...  
  
I had just gotten my ticket to the movie, and I mean *the* movie. The one I'd been waiting to see forever. Matt walked over to where I was standing by the canal with his ticket in hand.   
"I can't believe you spent four dollars just to see a two minute trailer for Star Wars. You're not seriously walking out of the theatre before the movie starts, are you?"   
"Why not?" I sighed. None of my close friends like Harry Potter... I wasn't even sure if they were close friends at all. It seemed as if lately I was having a falling out with my friends. We had made it to the parking garage were his car was parked because the movie didn't start for another hour and they wouldn't even let us in for forty-five minutes.  
"You don't just pay four bucks for two seconds of enjoyment," I said as we neared his car.  
"You're just mad that I was the only one who would even think of buying a ticket to this movie," he snapped back at me.   
"Not true. Alexis and Nicole went last night but I was sick." I paused thinking of a comeback, "You're just mad that I saw the Star Wars preview on CNN while you were at school."   
"Am not." He sat on the hood of his car.   
"Right." I said sarcastically. I knew he was upset. We lost eye contact and sat in the cold silence for a few minutes. I looked around me. The two of us weren't alone. Three people were standing at the other end of the empty parking garage by the stairs. They were wearing wizarding robes which wasn't at all startling; they had been a big hit at Halloween. What did surprise me was that they were older than me and really decked out. They looked around sixteen.  
I nudged Matt with my elbow and started walking toward the stairs. "Hey, you guys!" I yelled over to the trio, as I got closer. I could tell that they were really decked out to see the movie.   
"You guys Potter fans?" I asked as I got up to them.  
"Are we what?" said one of the boys in an English accent. He looked a lot like the character of Harry. The other boy had flaming red hair and was taller and lankier than the other boy. The girl with them was pretty but she had frizzy brown hair and bags under her eyes that made her look stressed out.   
"You are going to see the movie, right?"   
"The what?" asked the boy with the red hair which I deduced was dressed up as Ron.   
"The movie," the other two said in unision.   
"Harry Potter."  
"Yes?" the look-alike said.  
"Very funny," I answered, "Remind me to laugh next time."  
"I didn't get what was so funny," said "Ron".  
"I did," said Matt. He was sitting in the corner laughing softly. He looked at me, "They're trying to trick you, Kate."  
"Fine," I said. I was getting angry which is not a good thing, "Names please." The girl stepped up. She was about the same height as me and looked a little younger than her companions.   
"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter," she said. She stood there in front of me with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed together tightly.  
"We'll see," I said. "First question: What is Lord Voldemort's middle name?"  
"How should we know that?" said "Ron". He was looking at me as if I was crazy.  
"Marvolo," said "Harry", "Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
"Wow. Only a true fan or a real Harry would know that," I said in astonishment. Not many people paid much attention to book two.  
"My turn," said "Harry", "I have only one question. Who is the greatest wizard in the world?"  
"Albus Dumbledore," I answered confidently. Only a true muggle would miss that question.   
"Correct," he said. Then he turned to his friends, "She's obviously a witch of some sort, but I want to see what she knows before we say too much."  
"I know a lot," I said, "Harry Potter's godfather is Sirius Black who was in Azkaban, but escaped. He was framed for the crime by the very much alive Peter Pettigrew (which brings us to the most important question of all: who would ever want to buy a Scabbers key-chain) and was refused a trial by Barty Crouch- who was killed by his son by the same name, also assumed dead, who was parading around Hogwarts as Mad-eye Moody." I gasped for air.  
"Wow," said "Ron". "She knows more about the wizarding world than I do!"   
"Don't be silly, Ron," said the girl.   
The "Harry" boy was getting something from behind a car. It was a gorgeous broomstick, the likes of which I could have only dreamed of. I saw the name on the handle, Firebolt. He set it down on the ground beside him. I glanced over at Matt who was now in a fit of hysterics. "Up," the boy said and the broom flew up to his hand. Matt stopped laughing. 


	2. MilkDuds!

****

Muggles and Mudbloods II

Chapter 2: Hogwarts or Bust!

__

By Ginavere

A/N: I'm only writing this because you all love it. (You know you do!)

It only took me four minutes to pack all my stuff into an old, empty backpack. I took a lot of things I knew I wouldn't be able to use at Hogwarts, but I figured they might be helpful in muggle London. (I mean, if Voldemort kidnapped me, I should at least have free long distance with me.) I pulled on my jacket because I knew that it must be very cold in Britain. Harry, Hermione, and I walked down the service road by my house and onto the golf course. We had figured that this would be good place to meet Ron and Matt when they got back for packing Matt's stuff. Ron and Matt flew in a half-hour later with a packed suitcase hanging off the end of Ron's clean sweep 7. Harry picked up his bag and pulled out a pocket watch.

"Two minutes," he said, "Better grab onto the watch now."

"What in the world?" asked Matt. He was staring at the watch with a look that said that he thought Harry was going mad. 

"Just hold on to the watch, Matt," I said. We all gathered in the darkness waiting. Matt was still complaining about the cold and how stupid we looked and how nothing was happening when I pelt the pull that meant the portkey was working. The pressure around my ears was intense. We landed in front of the castle. We were piled in a heap, one on top of each other. Ron was the first to get up by pushing Matt off of him. 

"Do all bloody muggles scream like girls?" He yelled as Matt stumbled to his feet. I gazed up at the castle. It was the most marvelous thing I had ever seen. The great marble walls reflected the moonlight off into the trees. Harry walked up and opened the doors. The entrance hall was even prettier than the outside. I looked over at Matt who looked even more amazed. 

"For a bunch of condemned ruins," he said, "it looks remarkably well decorated." The three of us broke into a fit of laughter, especially Ron. 

By the time we got to the gargoyle that blocked Dumbledore's office. Even after we got there, we couldn't guess the password. After an hour, we gave up and sat against the wall. 

"I know!" cried Matt, "Milkduds!" Nothing happened and the gargoyle remained where it was. We all looked at him. It was incredibly late at night although we weren't exactly sure what time it was. Hermione's head had drooped onto Ron's shoulder, Harry and I were sitting back to back, and Matt was sprawled across the floor in a strange position. I had started naming off any kind of candy or food I could think of. I had been doing this for about twenty minutes when the gargoyle in front of the door jumped aside. An old man stepped out, and I knew right away that it was Dumbledore. He looked down at the five of us half-asleep in the corridor and laughed. 

"Come on," he said, "I think it's time we got you five to bed." He led us up a small staircase that brought us right in front of the fat lady. She looked down at the six of us in astonishment. Harry muttered the password, and the fat lady swung open to let us in. We stood in the Gryffindor common room. 

"I think you should all get to sleep. You'll have a big day ahead of you," with that Dumbledore left. 

"That was odd," said Matt. We all nodded and headed up the stairs. I headed into Hermione's room while Matt went with Ron and Harry. An extra bed was already in the dormitory for me, and I had a feeling that Matt would have a bed too."


	3. My Room and Malfoy

"What is it like to be famous?" Matt asked Harry the next morning at breakfast. We had already met all the Gryffindors in the common room, and I was excited about the students of other houses. 

"This has to be the best toast I've ever had," I said with a full mouth. Hermione flinched. People were beginning to leave. "Hey, Ron. Go to any quidditch games this summer?" 

"Weasel," said a drawling voice from behind us, "Who's your friend?" We turned. A tow-headed boy was standing behind us. I smiled happily; it was one of the people I most wanted to meet. 

"Draco Malfoy," I laughed. 

"What the?" Ron said in astonishment. 

"That's me. May I speak to you a minute?" 

"Sure." I turned in my seat to face him.

"I meant away from these idiots." I looked at Ron; he was turning red. I knew he wanted to fight Malfoy, and I couldn't blame him.

"Fine," I said as I got up out of my seat.

"But Katie," Ron called as Malfoy dragged in out of the Great Hall.

"I'll be fine! I kick him if he tries to hex me!" I called back.

Draco pulled me down a corridor and, after checking to make sure that nobody was following us, into a broom closet. 

"What is this all about?" I demanded.

"I need your help," he answered. 

"My help! What help do you need from a muggle?" 

"I'm… I'm…" he stuttered, "failing muggle studies." I burst into a fit of laugher.

"Very funny. Will you help?"

"Sure, Malfoy, all right."

***

"This is your room?" Ron asked as we walked into my new room at Hogwarts. 

"Yep, this is it. Matt's room is separated by a living room type thing."

"What's with the computer and television and everything? Electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts," said Hermione. 

"Sure you can. You just have to put a charm on the plug or the batteries so it can resist the magic. Otherwise, they work like normal."

"Wow," Ron was looking over all the electrical devices in my room. Matt gave him a strange look like he was crazy. 

"What?" Ron asked Matt. Matt shrugged. Hermione and I laughed. Harry just shook his head. 

"Here," I said as I opened my laptop, "I'll show you HarryPotter.com. Hey, Matt! You got a message." I opened the message. "It's from Beth. Here, read it quick."

"Why do you get Matt's messages?" asked Hermione.

"Because Matt never checks his email."

Email me ( Ginavere7867@aol.com ) if you want to be notified when I update. ---Gin 


End file.
